


Commute

by kyungchogiwhat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: At umiinom din ng alak, M/M, Nagmumura po sila
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungchogiwhat/pseuds/kyungchogiwhat
Summary: Uwing-uwi na si Kyungsoo. Gusto na niyang ibagsak ang lahat ng kaniyang dala, sumalampak sa kama, at mag-hibernate hanggang Lunes ng umaga. Pero ayaw pa ata siyang pauwiin. Sobrang sikip sa MRT (as usual), sobrang daming nakapila sa LRT (as usual, pero dahil Biyernes ay triple ata ang dami ng tao), at sobrang gwapo din ng holdaper(?) na biglang umakbay sa kaniya (hindi daw ito holdaper, sabi nito, at hindi niya alam kung nagsasabi ba ng totoo ang matangkad, mabango, at sobrang gwapong lalaking iyon).From Prompt: #188 - Nagulat na lang si Kyungsoo nang may biglang umakbay sa kanya sa pila ng LRT, at sinabi sa kanyang, “Sorry kuya, may sumusunod kasi sa’kin, pwede bang kunwari boyfriend kita?”





	Commute

****Isang linggo pa lang pero mukhang susuko na si Kyungsoo.

 

Dapat nga ata ay nagpahinga muna siya kahit isang buwan lang pagkatapos ng graduation. Dapat siguro ay hindi na siya nagpasa ng résumé sa inorganisang job fair ng kaniyang unibersidad. Akala niya kaya na niya, pero napakalaki talaga ng Maynila. Nakakalabas lang siya ng Valenzuela tuwing nagkakayayaan ang barkada. Nakitira din siya sa Tita niya na malapit sa UST nung college kaya kekembot lang siya ng ilang beses ay nandoon na siya.

 

Hindi rin alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit ang napili niyang aplayan ay nasa BGC, na kailangan niyang sumakay ng Jeep, LRT 1, MRT, at BGC bus papunta at pauwi. Sa isang linggo niyang pagpasok, pakiramdam niya ay ang laki na ng pinayat niya kakabyahe. Dagdag hassle pa na ngayong araw ay sinabihan siyang dalhin pauwi ang laptop niya ngayon para ma-explore ito, kung ano man ang ibig sabihin nun. Nakakahiyang mapagod dahil training pa lang naman nila, pero kahit limang taon niyang inaral ang ECE at engineer na siya ngayon ay parang wala pa rin siyang alam.

 

Pwede sanang mag-bus na lang siya pauwi, pero baka naman puputukan na siya ng pantog ay nasa EDSA pa din siya. Kaya ito si Kyungsoo ngayon, nakikibaka sa pagpasok sa MRT, mahigpit ang yakap sa bag niyang may lamang MacBook habang hinihiling sa lahat ng mga pwedeng dasalan na huwag masira ang MRT dahil di pa siya handang maglakad sa railings, lalo na’t mabigat ang bag niya.

 

Twenty minutes lang ang byahe mula Guadalupe hanggang Taft, pero tingin ni Kyungsoo ay dalawang oras na niyang bitbit ang mabigat niyang bag. Mabuti na lang at uwian na, hindi na siya makikisabay sa pagtakbo ng mga taong excited umuwi. Dahan-dahan siyang umakyat ng hagdan palabas ng platform ng MRT at hinintay na makalabas muna ang karamihan ng mga tao. Buti na lang, dahil nagloko pa ang beep card niya palabas.

 

“Sixty-two pesos ka pa ha, bakit ayaw mo akong palabasin?” tanong niya sa beep card.

 

“Punta ka na dun sa teller, iho, bago dumami ang tao at maabala ka pa lalo.” ika ni Manong Guard sa tabi ng mga machine.

 

Dahil may railings sa pagitan ng mga machine papasok at palabas, nakasimangot si Kyungsoo na umikot papunta sa teller sa kabilang dulo. “Ang bigat na nga ng bag ko, bakit ayaw mo pa akong palabasin.” pagmamaktol niya.

 

Nakalabas din ng MRT si Kyungsoo matapos magpaload muli ng ₱300 para hindi na hassle sa Lunes dahil ganito din kabigat ang bag niya nun at mas magulong mundo ang susuungin niya. “Tama, mas magulo pag papasok. Buti na rin at nagloko ka beep.” sabi niya sa sarili.

 

Hindi pa ata siya nakakalakad ng malayo sa tulay ay huminto na ang pila ng LRT. Tama nga ang sabi ng katrabaho niya na si Baekhyun, mas mahirap talaga umuwi pag Biyernes. Kasabay niyang umuwi mula Lunes hanggang Huwebes si Baekhyun na sa Tayuman bumababa dahil doon siya nakatira malapit sa SM. Dahil Biyernes ngayon, nagkayayaan sa opisina at bilang isang social butterfly ay agad na sumama si Baekhyun sa kanilang mga katrabaho. Inaya naman niya si Kyungsoo, pero wala nang mas nakakaakit pa kaysa sa kama niya at sa posibilidad na makapag-hibernate ng dalawang araw, kaya siya tumanggi.

 

Puno ng tao sa EDSA station, at mahaba na din ang pila. Inisip ni Kyungsoo na dapat pala ay bumili muna siya ng mangangatngat habang naghihintay. Pero doon na siya sa may Monumento bibili, dahil mas matagal ang byahe sa jeep. Dahil sa inip ay nilabas ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang cell phone at kinonekta ito sa earphones. Aktong pipindutin niya ang play nang maramdaman niyang may biglang umakbay sa kaniya.

 

Mabilis niyang nilingon ang lalaki at nakitang nagsasalita ito ngunit tila nabingi si Kyungsoo sa sobrang kaba.

 

“Puta. Gago. Shit mahoholdap ako tangina. Yung cell phone ko. Yung MacBook punyeta gago paa takbo.” walang malay na bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. Akala niya ay iniisip niya lang ito pero nasabi niya pala ng malakas na nadinig ni Kuya na nakaakbay sa kaniya, pero di gaanong malakas para madinig ng tao sa harap niya.

 

“Hindi po, hindi po!” sabi ni Kuya na may katangkaran pero pumantay sa tangkad ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang mga balikat nito. “Ano kasi, Kuya, katulad ng sabi ko kanina, may sumusunod kasi sa ‘kin, pwede bang kunwari boyfriend kita?”

 

Tinignan ni Kyungsoo ng masama ang lalaki at hinigpitan pa lalo ang hawak sa bag. Sa sobrang higpit ay nasasaktan na din siya sa ginagawa niya, pero mawala na ang lahat huwag lang ang laptop na pinauwi sa kaniya ng boss niya. Nakita ni Kyungsoo ang pasukan ng katabing mall at tatakbo na sana siya dito pero muling umakbay ang lalaki sa kaniya, mas mahigpit at mas nilalapit siya.

 

“Sige na Kuya, please. Ako din natatakot na baka ma-holdap. Pero stalker ‘to e. Paano kung ma-kidnap ako Kuya? Libre ko na lang pamasahe mo dito. Sige na please.” pabulong na pagmamakaawa ng lalaki.

 

“A-at b-bakit kita pagkakatiwalaan?” tanong ni Kyungsoo. Paulit-ulit din ang boses ng nanay niya sa kaniyang utak na _Kyungsoo anak, huwag kang makikipag-usap sa mga taong hindi mo kilala doon ha. Huwag mong ilalabas ang selpon mo habang naglalakad, kahit habang nasa LRT. Lalong huwag kang sasama sa mga taong nagpapanggap na nawawala o may iaalok. Mag-iingat ka palagi._ “Modus mo lang yan!” sigaw niya.

 

Napalingon ang babae na nakapila sa harap ni Kyungsoo kaya napayakap sa kaniya ang lalaki. “Shhhh! Kuya!! Ito o,” nagpapanic na sinabi nito, “ito ang ID ko. Nagpa-parttime ako dun sa may BGC. Kaga-graduate ko lang ng Accountancy at naka-enroll sa isang review center. Kuya, gusto ko pang pumasa ng board kaya sige na please tulungan mo po ako.”

 

Tinignan ni Kyungsoo ang ID at nakitang ang pangalan ng lalaki ay Sehun Oh. Hindi na niya maaninag ng mabuti kung saan ito nagpa-parttime at kung ano ang ginagawa nito dahil hindi na niya suot ang salamin niya. Pabulong niyang sinabi dito, “Bakit ako? Ang daming nakapila? Sa lahat ng tao dito ako talaga? Siguro kasi nilabas ko cell phone ko ano? Bakit ba di ako nakinig kay Mama! Ito na mahoholdap na anak niya!”

 

Umusad ang pila at nakakabit pa din ang lalaki, si Sehun, sa kaniya. Nang nasa harap na sila ng guard ay nilagay ni Kyungsoo ang bag sa scanner at dali-daling pumasok sa loob. Dahan-dahan niyang kinuha ang bag at papasok na sana sa may platform nang hawakan ni Sehun ang kaniyang kamay. “Lilibre nga kita, ‘di ba? Akin na yang beep card mo, paloadan natin.”

 

Kinuha ni Sehun ang beep card ni Kyungsoo habang natulala naman si Kyungsoo sa ginawa ng lalaki. Magsasalita sana siya pero nakita niyang pinindot talaga ni Sehun ang _Add value_ at naglagay ng ₱100. Nang matapos ay niloadan din nito ang sarili niyang beep card. Iniabot niya kay Kyungsoo ang beep card nito at muling inakbayan, “May tiwala ka na po ba sa akin? Hindi po talaga ako magnanakaw. Kailangan ko lang talaga mapapaniwala yung stalker ko na may boyfriend na ako.”

 

Hindi na nagsalita si Kyungsoo habang papasok ng platform. Doon sila pumwesto sa may bandang dulo dahil laging iyon ang pinakamaluwag. Nakaakbay pa din si Sehun nang muli itong magsalita, “Kayo lang din kasi yung feel kong mapagkakatiwalaan dun sa pila. Tsaka sakto paglabas ko ng mall ikaw agad nandoon e. Baka hindi maniwala yung stalker ko kapag ang tagal ko pang naghanap ng _boyfriend_. Magtataka yun kapag babae inakbayan ko kasi sabi ko sa kaniya na I don’t like her that way. Or girls in general. Which is true, ewan ko ba bakit ayaw niyang maniwala.” nahihiyang pag-amin ni Sehun.

 

“Kilala mo naman pala yung stalker mo, bakit di mo ipa-blotter ng manahimik na siya?” tanong ni Kyungsoo. “O kaya hanap ka na ng totoong boyfriend tapos halikan mo sa harap niya para matapos na?”

 

“Workmate ko e. Di naman siya aggressive. Ang creepy lang kasi bigla-bigla na lang magtetext ng _ang gwapo mo ngayong naka-white polo shirt ka at habang naghihintay ng tren_ kahit na papasok pa lang naman ako at hindi pa kami nagkikita nung araw na yun.” napahawak sa leeg si Sehun habang nakangiting nagkukuwento sa kaniya. “Tsaka di rin ganon kadaling maghanap ng boyfriend ‘no! Hindi din naman ako humahalik ng basta-basta. Dapat may feelings involved, ganun.”

 

“Pero okay lang sa’yo umakbay sa hindi mo kilala?” panunukso ni Kyungsoo. Kalmado na siya dahil mukhang di naman masama itong si Sehun. _Ang bango-bango pa._

 

“Sorry na po. Nakakahiya talaga ito pero mukhang di ka naman manununtok so go na.” sambit ni Sehun sabay tawa. “Mukhang mabigat yang bag mo, okay lang naman kahit ako na magbuhat muna, bilang boyfriend mo ako ngayon, di ba?”

 

“Hala! Nakipag-usap lang ako sa’yo, akala mo nauto mo na ako? Tsaka mukha ba akong mahina sa paningin mo? Kaya ko na ‘to. Mamaya, tumakbo ka bigla dala ang bag ko pag binigay ko ‘to sa’yo!” muling tinignan ni Kyungsoo ng masama si Sehun.

 

“Sige, sige, hindi na. Sorry ulit. Aakbay na lang ako sa’yo ha. Sorry.”

 

Nasa harap ng pila ang dalawa kaya naman nang dumating ang tren ay natulak sila papasok. Pupunta sana sila sa may bandang gitna, pero hindi na sila nakasingit at nasiksik sila sa may kabilang pinto. Namula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo nang mapansin niya ang kanilang posisyon. Siya ay nakasandal sa may kanto ng pintuan habang si Sehun naman ay nakatayo sa harap niya. Ang kaliwang kamay ng mas matangkad na lalaki ay nakahawak sa may handle at ang isa ay nakahawak sa pinto.

 

 _Sobrang lapit naman, Lord_ , bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. Kung hindi dahil sa bag niya at sa effort ni Sehun na hindi masyadong i-invade ang personal space niya ay magyayakap na talaga silang dalawa.

 

“Ewan ko na lang kung hindi pa siya maniwalang boyfriend mo ako kung nakikita man niya ito ha.” pagbibiro ni Kyungsoo.

 

Tumawa ng mahina si Sehun. “Sorry. Naiipit ka ba?”

 

“Okay lang. Wala namang personal personal space sa LRT.” sabi ni Kyungsoo. Gusto niya rin sanang sabihin na _at least mabango ka at di masyadong nakakahilo ang pabango mo_ kay Sehun pero pinigilan niya na lang ang sarili para di na masyadong awkward.

 

Lalong sumikip ang tren pagdaan ng Libertad at Gil Puyat kaya di na sila masyadong nakapag-usap. Pagdating ng Vito Cruz ay ibinaba ni Sehun ang kaliwa niyang kamay ay tila niyakap si Kyungsoo. Nagulat siya at nanlaki ang mata sabay tingin kay Sehun.

 

“Shit. Ayun siya o. Tibay talaga. Alam ko taga-Parañaque yan e. Isusumbong ko na yan sa HR sa Monday talaga humanda siya.” bulong ni Sehun.

 

Gustong tingnan ni Kyungsoo ang stalker ni Sehun pero sobrang hirap na talagang gumalaw (at huminga) dahil nakayakap na sa kaniya ang isa. “Sabi ko sa’yo papulis mo na e.”

 

Nilapit ni Sehun ang mukha kay Kyungsoo, as in sobrang lapit na halos magkadikit na ang mga noo nila. Kinabahan si Kyungsoo kasi nasa pampublikong lugar pa din sila. Open-minded naman ang mga tao, pero di maiiwasang may mga magbibigay sa kanila ng masasamang tingin. Pero hindi talaga iyon ang inaalala ni Kyungsoo kasi wala naman siyang pakialam, ang inaalala niya ay baka nadidinig na ni Sehun yung lakas ng tibok ng puso niya. Pinagpapawisan na din ang kaniyang mga palad at sumasakit ang tyan. _Shit, huli kong naramdaman ‘to nung defense nung thesis_.

 

“Sorry talaga ha. Saan nga pala ang baba mo?” tanong ni Sehun.

 

“Ah, ano, sa Monumento pa.” sagot naman ni Kyungsoo. “Ikaw ba?”

 

“Dun din.”

 

Muling tumahimik pagkatapos noon. Nakayakap pa din si Sehun at kinakabahan pa din si Kyungsoo. Lalong nagsiksikan nang dumating na sa Central. Napabuntong-hininga si Sehun pagkasara ng pinto.

 

“Ang lalim ng problema mo ha.” patuksong sambit ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ah. Wala. Sa wakas bumaba na siya.” sabi ni Sehun. “Pero di pa din kita malalayuan kasi lalong sumikip.”

 

“Ayos lang. Sa Blumentritt pa ‘to luluwag. Di ka naman magnanakaw.” pangiting sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

Totoo ngang medyo maraming bumaba sa Blumentritt. Nakatayo na silang dalawa ng medyo malayo sa isa’t isa. Patuloy silang nagkwentuhan at nagbiruan at hindi nila namalayang nasa Monumento na sila. Hinintay nilang lumabas ang karamihan ng mga tao bago sila bumaba.

 

“Salamat nga pala ha! Kung di ka pumayag, baka hanggang bahay sinusundan pa din ako nun.” nakahingiting sambit ni Sehun. “Nga pala, anong pangalan mo?”

 

Tumawa si Kyungsoo. “Ayan na yung jeep. Tsaka yung pangalan ko? Tsaka na pag nagkita tayo ulit. Ingat sa pag-uwi, Sehun. Sumbong mo na sa pulis yung stalker mo.” sabi nito bago tumakbo pasakay sa jeep. Nasa jeep na si Kyungsoo nang maalalang balak pala niyang bumili ng makakain sa katabing fastfood ng istasyon.

 

Pag-uwi ay agad na kinwento ni Kyungsoo sa kaniyang nanay ang nangyari. Pinagsabihan tuloy siyang huwag na ulit makipag-usap sa hindi niya kilala.

  
  
  
  


 

 

Muling nagkita ang dalawa tatlong linggo matapos ang insidente sa LRT. Biyernes ulit noon. Naglalakad si Kyungsoo papuntang sakayan ng tricycle pa-Guadalupe station. Nasa may tapat na siya ng St. Luke’s nang may nadinig siyang sumisigaw ng “Oy! Boyfriend!”

 

Lumingon si Kyungsoo at nakitang may tumatakbo papunta sa kaniya. Nang lumapit ay tsaka niya lang namukhaan si Sehun. Pagkalapit nito ay saka niya tinanong, “So, kailangan ba natin ulit magpanggap? Sinusundan ka ulit?”

 

Tumawa si Sehun at hinawakan ang braso ni Kyungsoo nang mag-walk sign ang stoplight. Nang makatawid ay inakbayan ni Sehun si Kyungsoo. “Hindi na. Nagresign na si Gaga. Kinausap niya ako Lunes the next week nung kalokohan ko sa LRT, heartbroken daw siya e. Hindi niya daw kayang nakikita ako araw-araw tapos wala palang pag-asang maging kami. Though sinabi ko naman na sa kaniya yun ilang beses na, na hindi talaga pwede. Wala akong balak. So ayun, bilis nga! Dapat 1 month pa after magpasa ng resig letter last day niya, pero sabi ng tsismoso kong officemate, sinabi ni Ate mong gurl na magka-Canada siya, super urgent, family matters yada yada. So, I’m free as a bird!”

 

Natawa si Kyungsoo ng malakas matapos magkwento ni Sehun. Ang cute lang niya magkwento.

 

“Bakit ka tumatawa, boyfriend?” tanong ni Sehun.

 

“Kyungsoo Do.” sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo yung pangalan ko. Sabi ko di ba sasabihin ko sa’yo pag nagkita tayo ulit?”

 

Si Sehun naman ang natawa ngayon. “Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo! Sehun Oh.” sagot ni Sehun sabay kuha ng kamay ni Kyungsoo para makipagkamay.

 

Pagdating sa may terminal ng tricycle ay nag-special trip ang dalawa. Malaking tao kasi si Sehun, tsaka gusto nito na magkabi sila ni Kyungsoo sa loob ng tricycle. Medyo masikip, pero mabango naman si Sehun palagi, kaya ayos lang kay Kyungsoo na nagigitgit siya. Inisip niya tuloy na dapat nagpapabango siya ulit kahit pauwi na. Mahirap nang makasabay niya na naman si Sehun at amoy araw siya.

 

Magkasabay ang dalawa hanggang sa istasyon ng LRT. Patuloy lang ang pag-uusap nila. Pagpasok ng tren ay kakaiba pa din ang sikip nito, na normal naman na. Buti na lang at nakasiksik ang dalawa hanggang mapunta sila sa gitna. Hindi nila alam kung bakit pinipilit ng mga tao na doon sa may tabi ng pinto tumambay kahit na sa Muñoz pa ata ang baba ng nakararami dito. Medyo maluwag sa gitna pero si Kyungsoo lang ang sinwerteng makahawak sa may railings, kaya naman si Sehun ay nakaakbay pa din sa kaniya.

 

“Alam mo ba, hindi naman talaga sa Monumento ang baba ko.” bulong ni Sehun.

 

“E bakit ka doon bumaba?” malakas na tanong ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya sinadyang mapalakas ang boses, gustong sana niyang lingunin ni Sehun, kaya lang magkadikit pa din sila at iniisip niya na baka dumampi sa baba ni Sehun ang labi niya kapag ginawa niya iyon.

 

“Galit ka?” tanong ni Sehun. Nang makitang umiling si Kyungsoo, nagpatuloy ito. “Kasi sa may Vito Cruz lang ako, pero kapag bumaba naman ako agad e baka magtaka yung stalker ko kung bakit nauna ako sa’yo. Tsaka . . . ”

 

Hinintay ni Kyungsoo ang kasunod pero parang wala nang balak magsalita si Sehun kaya naman inudyok niya itong magpatuloy, “Luh, ano yan bitinan tayo? Tsaka ano?”

 

“Demanding naman.” patawang bulong ni Sehun. “Napasarap kasi kwentuhan natin, paglingon ko sa labas nasa Pedro Gil na. So ayun. Tsaka nasabi ko ata sa’yo na doon din baba ko?”

 

“Di ko na matandaan. Pero ayan na, Gil Puyat na. Baka mahirapan kang bumaba niyan.” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Sige, lalapit na ako sa may pinto ha. Ingat ka! See you when I see you, Kyungsoo.” sabi ni Sehun.

 

“Ingat ka din.” sambit ni Kyungsoo. Medyo nalungkot siya nang maramdamang nawala na ang kamay ni Sehun sa balikat niya. Siguro hindi lang siya sanay na walang kausap hanggang Tayuman dahil naglakwatsa na naman si Baekhyun, at natuwa siya na nagsabay ulit sila ni Sehun ngayon kasi may kausap sana siya hanggang Monumento.

 

Nang makauwi ay nakwento ulit ni Kyungsoo sa Nanay niya ang mga nangyari. Nasabi niya rin ata na gwapo si Sehun kaya napagsabihan na naman siya na _Hay nako, Kyungsoo. Maraming manloloko, sinasabi ko sa’yo._

  
  
  
  


 

 

Nagkita silang muli makalipas ang isang linggo. Napilit din ni Baekhyun na sumama si Kyungsoo sa _simpleng dinner_ kasama ang ilan nilang mga ka-department. Hindi naman nagulat si Kyungsoo nang makita ang mga _light beer lang ‘pre_ na inorder ng mga katrabaho niya. Karamihan sa kanila ay dito lang din naman sa paligid ng BGC nakatira kaya ayos lang na magwalwal _once a week_. Sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa sarili niya na isang beer lang ang iinumin at uuwi pa siyang Valenzuela. Ayos lang din naman na medyo gabihin dahil ayaw na niyang habulin yung MRT, napaka-KJ naman niya kung maaga siyang uuwi.

 

Nakaupo sina Kyungsoo sa sulok ng kainan nang may biglang kumalabit sa kaniya. Pagkalingon ay nakita niya si Sehun at nginitian niya ito.

 

“Sabi ko na ikaw yan e!” natutuwang banggit ni Sehun.

 

“Hi, Sehun!” sagot ni Kyungsoo. Ipinakilala ni Kyungsoo si Sehun sa kaniyang mga katrabaho, at inalok naman nila ito na tumabi na sa kanila. Sandaling lumayo si Sehun para tawagin ang kasama. Pagdating ay ipinakilala niya ito kina Kyungsoo. “Si Jongdae nga pala, officemate ko. Jongdae, ito si Kyungsoo, yung nakwento ko sa’yo.”

 

“Hi, Kyungsoo! Ngayon lang tayo nagkita pero parang matagal na kitang kakilala.” banggit ni Jongdae. Tumaas ang kanang kilay ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng lalaki. Magtatanong sana siya nang biglang malakas na nagpakilala si Baekhyun sa bagong dating.

 

Maingay sila at isa-isa nang nalalasing ang mga katrabaho ni Kyungsoo. Mabilis namang naka-adjust sina Sehun at Jongdae sa kanila, at malakas ding magsiinom ang mga ito pero parang hindi sila nalalasing. Magaalas-dose na nang magpasya silang umuwi at nakasandal na lang si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Baek, gising. Uuwi na. Mababa pala tolerance mo pero kung makainom ka kanina parang last mo na.” sabi ni Kyungsoo habang inaalog si Baekhyun.

 

“Kyungsoo, kaya niyo ba talaga umuwi? Gusto niyo doon muna kayo magpalipas ng gabi sa condo ni Jongdae? Doon din muna kasi ako. Hanggang mahimasmasan lang si Baekhyun.” alok ni Sehun. “Ayos lang din naman kay Jongdae at wala naman siyang roommate.”

 

Tatanggi sana si Kyungsoo pero hindi niya rin alam kung saan eksaktong ibababa si Baekhyun kung sakaling magtataxi sila. Sa huli ay pumayag ito at nagtaxi ang apat papunta sa condo ni Jongdae.

 

Pagdating ay inihiga nila si Baekhyun sa isang kwarto na may bunk bed. Nang maiayos at matanggal ni Kyungsoo ang sapatos at medyas ni Baekhyun ay lumabas siya sa may sala at sinamahan sina Jongdae at Sehun.

 

“Jongdae, thank you ha. Ngayon lang ako sumama sa inuman nila kaya di ko alam na ganito pala si Baek.” patawang sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Paano kaya siya umuuwi pag mag-isa lang siya?”

 

“Ayos lang, Kyungsoo. Nakwento ni Sehun na taga-Valenzuela ka pa. Ang layo, nagulat nga akong may balak ka pang umuwi.” sagot ni Jongdae.

 

Tumawa si Kyungsoo. “Mukhang madami na ngang nakwento si Sehun sa’yo.”

 

“Grabe ang daldal mo talaga Jongdae talagang pinapangatawanan mo Chismoso Award mo kakaiba ka.” nagmamaktol na sabi ni Sehun. “Pasensya ka na Kyungsoo kung nakwento ko sa kaniya. Siya yung sinabi ko sa’yong chismoso kong katrabaho na alam pati pinag-uusapan ng mga boss sa board room.”

 

“I have my sources, OhSehn.” pabirong sabi ni Jongdae. “Gusto mo kape, Kyungsoo? Or kahit anong maiinom?” pag-aalok ni Jongdae.

 

“Ahh, wag na. Baka di ako makatulog. Kahit tubig na lang.” sagot ni Kyungsoo. Nang bumalik si Jongdae ay may dala itong tray na may pitsel ng tubig, apat na can ng beer, at isang malaking Boy Bawang. “Wow, iinom kayo ulit?”

 

“Mahina yung mga beer kanina, tsaka mataas tolerance namin pareho ni Sehun. Ikaw, mukhang baby ka pa, kaya tubig muna sa’yo anak.” pang-aasar ni Jongdae.

 

“Hala, hindi ha. Akala ko lang uuwi pa akong Valenzuela kaya isang bote lang ininom ko!” depensa ni Kyungsoo. “Sige, pahingi ako nito!”

 

“Nako, wag ka padadala sa peer pressure, Soo.” tukso ni Sehun.

 

“Isa ka pa e! Pinagtutulungan niyo ako!” sagot ni Kyungsoo, sabay bukas ng isang can at uminom ng konti. Tinawanan lang siya ng dalawa at tinignan niya ang mga ito ng masama.

 

Habang mas lumalalim ang gabi ay napapasarap naman ang kwentuhan nilang tatlo. Nauwi ito sa pagtatanong nila sa isa’t isa ng mga personal na bagay, mga tanong na normal na makikita sa mga slam book. Nalaman ni Kyungsoo na mas bata sa kaniya si Sehun ng isang taon, na April 12 ang birthday nito, nagka-1 girlfriend at 2 boyfriend na ito, na sa La Salle ito nag-college (na sinundan naman ng pang-aasar ni Jongdae na _Oo mayaman yang si Sehun wala lang yang magawa sa buhay niya kaya pakalat-kalat dito_ na sinagot naman ni Sehun ng _Ako ba may condo? Mga magulang ko nagpaaral sa akin, Jongdae Kim, e ikaw, condo? Wow!_ at sinagot naman ni Jongdae ng _Habambuhay ko itong babayaran Sehun Oh, anong akala mo, isang bagsakan ang bayad?_ sabay halakhak ng malakas ), at isang buwan na lang bago ang board exams at kinakabahan siya. May mga nalaman din siya kay Jongdae, pero mas attentive lang siya pag si Sehun na ang nagsasalita kasi _bakit ba bawal na ba akong maging biased_.

 

Nagkwento din naman ng konti si Kyungsoo, hindi rin daw kasi masyadong makulay ang buhay niya. Bunsong anak siya. Nag-aral ng ECE kasi wala siyang mapiling course nung 4th year high school kaya binalak na lang niyang tuparin ang pangarap ng nanay niya na magkaroon ng engineer na anak. NBSB sa maniwala man sina Sehun at Jongdae o sa hindi, kasi wala naman daw nanliligaw sa kaniya (na sinundan naman ni Jongdae ng _“medyo pabebe ka rin e,” sabay hampas kay Sehun at sabing “Paano ba yan ‘pre, manliligaw ka, mahabang proseso.” at damage control na sinabi ni Sehun na “Huwag mo na pansinin, Kyungsoo, makakaisang case na yang si Jongdae, konti na lang matutulog na yan.”_ ).

 

Dumarating talaga (madalas) sa inuman ang puntong _seryoso_ ang pinag-uusapan. Halatang may tama na si Jongdae dahil sa patuloy na pang-aasar nito kina Kyungsoo at Sehun. Pero napagod ata ito mangulit dahil pagsapit ng 2:20 a.m. ay biglang seryoso ang mga tanong nito. “Nga pala, may balak ka bang mag-dorm, Kyungsoo? Ang layo mo talaga, paano mo nasusurvive ang araw-araw na byahe?”

 

“Meron sana, pero kapag naregular na ako. Mamaya padormdorm ako tapos hanggang probation lang pala aabutin ko.” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Sabagay. Ilang buwan ka na ba dun sa trabaho?” tanong naman ni Sehun.

 

“Isa pa lang. Tapos five months bago ma-regular.”

 

“Matagal pa pala e. Basta pag gusto mong mag-dorm, sabihan mo si Sehun, kasi siya magdodorm din kasama ko. Meron kasi ditong dalawang kwarto, tapos 4 yung beds. Nakita mo na yung isa kanina nung dinala natin si Baekhyun dun. At least di ba, mas marami, mas mura ibabayad.” pabirong sabi ni Jongdae.

 

“Magdodorm ka?” tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Sehun.

 

“Oo e. Magfulltime na ko kasi tapos na review. Yung exam na lang hinihintay ko. Sabi naman nila kahit hindi ako pumasa, hindi nila ako itatakwil.” natatawang sagot ni Sehun.

 

“At naniwala ka naman sa kanila?” tukso ni Kyungsoo at natawa naman ng malakas si Jongdae, with matching palakpak pa na malakas din inisip ni Kyungsoo baka namumula na ang mga kamay nito. “Pero seriously, bakit ka naman babagsak? Napakapositive mo namang tao.”

 

Nag-usap silang tatlo hanggang mag-4 a.m. Natulog si Kyungsoo sa kwarto kung nasaan si Baekhyun at magkasama naman sina Jongdae at Sehun sa isa pa. Hindi sanay matulog sa ibang bahay si Kyungsoo pero buti na lang at nakainom siya kaya nakatulog siya kaagad. Nagising siya sa maingay na usapan sa labas ng kwarto at sinilip niya ang babang kama at nakitang wala na si Baekhyun doon. Tinignan niya ang cell phone at nakitang 9 a.m. na pala. Bumaba siya at inayos ang sarili bago lumabas at dumiretso sa banyo para magmumog. Pagbalik niya ay may nakahain ng almusal sa may mesa.

 

“Kain, Kyungsoo. Malayo pa byahe mo.” alok ni Sehun.

 

Sinamahan ni Kyungsoo ang tatlo at tahimik na kumain habang nakikinig sa usapan ng kaniyang mga kasama. Inalok din ni Jongdae si Baekhyun para magdorm at agad naman itong pumayag.

 

“Hala, hindi mo man lang pag-iisipan, Baek?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ayoko na ding uwian, Kyungsoo. Tsaka magpapalit na ako ng shift two weeks from now. Mas mahirap umuwi pag wala ng LRT.” sagot ni Baekhyun.

 

“Nagtiwala ka agad sa kanila?” muling tanong ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ouch naman, Kyungsoo! Matapos nating mag-usap ng matagal kagabi ay hindi ka pa pala nagtitiwala sa amin?” pagdadrama ni Jongdae.

 

“Ano ka ba, Kyungsoo. Sa gwapo nitong mga taong ‘to?” sabi ni Baekhyun tsaka malakas na tumawa. “Kung modus man sila, wala silang mapapala sa akin kasi mukhang mas mayaman sila.”

 

Sa huli ay nag-usap sina Jongdae at Baekhyun tungkol sa paglipat ni Baekhyun. Sina Sehun at Kyungsoo naman ay nauna nang umuwi dahil magtatanghalian na din. Baka sabunutan si Kyungsoo ng nanay niya dahil sinabi niya rito na uuwi agad siya pagkasikat na pagkasikat ng araw. Tirik na tirik na ito ngayon at naglalakad pa lang sila ni Sehun sa kahabaan ng 32nd street. Dahil medyo maarte si Kyungsoo at ayaw niyang masyadong pagpawisan ay ginamit niya ang payong niya. Noong una ay siya lang ang gumagamit ng payong at kasabay niyang naglalakad si Sehun na tila hindi alintana ang init ng araw. Inalok niya ang nakatatangkad na magsalo sa payong at tuwang-tuwa namang pumayag si Sehun. Agad niyang kinuha ang payong kay Kyungsoo at siya ang naghawak nito at inakbayan niya si Kyungsoo para magkasya sila sa silong.

 

“Grabe, sobrang init ng araw. Buti na lang at inalok mo ako. Salamat ha, boyfriend.” tumatawang sinabi ni Sehun.

 

“Akala ko feel na feel mo yung araw kaya hindi kita inalok agad. Walang anuman, boyfriend.” pabalik na pagbibiro ni Kyungsoo.

 

“MRT–LRT ba ulit sasakyan mo?” tanong ni Sehun.

 

“Oo, kailangan bago mag-12 ay nasa bahay na ako. Nako, kung hindi . . . tsk tsk.” pag-iling ni Kyungsoo. “Ikaw ba?”

 

“Oo din. Wala naman akong ibang daan.” sagot naman ni Sehun.

 

Nang naglalakad na sila papuntang Guada station ay sinabi ni Sehun, “Naalala ko tuloy, nung una pa lang niya akong ini-stalk, natakot talaga ako na naglakad ako sa gitna ng EDSA.” sabay malakas na halakhak. “Tapos napa-bus ako pa-Shaw tapos dun ako bumaba para sumakay ng MRT.”

 

“Grabe, ang hassle naman. Iba talaga pag gwapo e no?” pabulong na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ha? Ano? Sorry, di ko masyado nadinig, may dumaang tren.” tanong ni Sehun.

 

“Sabi ko, ‘Grabe, ang hassle!’”

 

Bago sila maghiwalay ay hiningi ni Sehun ang number ni Kyungsoo, baka daw kasi magbago ang isip niya at pumayag na tumira sa dorm kasama siya, si Jongdae, at si Baekhyun.

 

Pagdating ni Kyungsoo ng bahay ay ang Kuya niya lang ang naabutan niya sa may sala. Binati niya ito at binati din siya pabalik. Matapos ay tinanong niya ito, “Nasaan si Mama?”

 

“Sa palengke. Dali, akyat ka na, nako pag naabutan ka nun na hindi pa nakapambahay pagbalik niya, nako ka.” pananakot ng Kuya niya.

 

Dali-dali namang umakyat si Kyungsoo sa kwarto niya at naligo. Pagkabihis ay hinalungkat niya ang laman ng kaniyang bag para sa cell phone. Nakita niyang may isa na itong message.

 

_Hi Kyungsoo, si Sehun ‘to! :)_

 

_Nakauwi na ako, Kyungsoo. Message ka din pag nakauwi ka na._

 

Agad na sinave ni Kyungsoo ang number ni Sehun at nagreply na nasa bahay na siya. Hindi nagreply si Sehun at inisip ni Kyungsoo na baka tulog na iyon. Iniwan niya ang kaniyang cell phone sa mesa katabi ng kama niya at nanghiram ng blower sa Kuya niya. Kailangan tuyo na ang buhok niya pagdating ng nanay nila.

 

Hindi naman napagalitan si Kyungsoo pagkababa niya para kumain. Dahil mukhang maganda naman ang mood ng nanay niya ay nagtanong siya, “Ma, yung katrabaho ko nag-aalok na magdorm kami malapit dun sa office. Yung nakwento ko sa’yo, yung taga-Tayuman. Gusto ko sanang mag-dorm na din.”

 

“Magkano daw ba? Ilan kayo sa dorm?” pang-uusisa ng nanay niya.

 

“Tatlo sila ngayon. Pag sumama ako, apat na kami, kaya mura na lang daw. Maganda naman yung dorm, doon kami nag-stay kagabi.” sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Tsaka kilala ko naman na yung dalawa pa naming makakasama ni Baekhyun.”

 

“Kung saan mas madali, anak, ayos lang. Basta bibisitahin mo ko dito ng madalas.” pagdadrama ng nanay niya.

 

“Mama naman! Di naman ako mangingibang-bansa! Dito pa din ako sa Maynila. Ang balak ko nga, Friday ng gabi, dito ako uuwi tapos Monday na ako ng umaga babalik dun.”

 

Pagkatapos kumain at maghugas ng mga pinagkainan ay bumalik siya sa kaniyang kwarto. Minessage niya agad si Sehun bago niya kolektahin ang kaniyang maruruming damit para labhan. Hindi niya akalaing mabilis na papayag ang nanay niya. Napansin na din pala nito na araw-araw kulang sa tulog si Kyungsoo dahil maaga itong gigising at gabing-gabi na umuuwi. Mabuti naman daw at may nakita siyang murang dorm. Pinangako lang niya sa nanay niyang kukunan ng litrato lahat ng kasama niya sa dorm, pati na din pangalan, address, trabaho, at edad nila.

  
  
  


 

 

 

Halos araw-araw na kung magkita sina Sehun at Kyungsoo dahil na din nakuha na nila ang number ng isa’t isa. Sa bawat pagkikita ay hindi nalilimutan ni Sehun na paalalahanan si Kyungsoo na lumipat na agad sa dorm dahil nagkakamabutihan na sina Jongdae at Baekhyun at nao-OP siya. Hindi pa makalipat si Kyungsoo kasi nanghingi ang nanay niya ng isang buwan para mapagluto siya ng agahan, baon, at hapunan, at ayaw niyang nalulungkot ito kaya pumayag siya.

 

“Kailan ka nga maglilipat, para matulungan kita?” tanong ni Sehun matapos uminom ng binili niyang bubble tea. Nasa GongCha sila ngayon dahil nagtext si Sehun na manlilibre siya kasi may promong buy1take1.

 

“Sa katapusan. Paano mo ko tutulungan? Damit lang naman dadalhin ko, wala naman akong furniture o appliances na dadalhin. Kaya ko na.” pagtanggi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Sigurado ka ba dyan? Feel ko magpapadala si Mama mo ng grocery o lutong ulam na iiinit na lang sa dorm. Mahihirapan ka. Sunduin kita sa may Monumento!” pagpupumilit ni Sehun.

 

“Hay nako. Makulit ka e. Kung gusto mong tumulong, doon na tayo sa malapit sa amin magkita. Sa may SM Valenzuela ganun.” sabi ni Kyungsoo, nakasimangot at tila sumuko na sa usapan nila ni Sehun.

 

“Sige, sige! Text mo ko ha. Pag ikaw dumiretso dito ng mag-isa di kita pagbubuksan ng pinto.”

 

Dahil nasa dorm na si Sehun, mag-isa na lang umuuwi si Kyungsoo. Hindi naman siya clingy pero dahil nasanay na siyang may nakakasabay, medyo nalungkot siya at nanibagong muli dahil pareho ng nagdodorm sina Baekhyun at Sehun. _Di bale, isang linggo na lang naman. Pero sina Mama naman mamimiss ko._

  
  
  
  
  


 

Dumating na nga ang araw na lilipat na si Kyungsoo sa dorm. Tinext niya si Sehun noong nakaraang gabi para sabihing hapon siya aalis at magkita sila sa may SM Valenzuela ng 5 p.m. Hindi naman ito ang unang pagkakataon na titira siya sa ibang lugar dahil nagawa na niya iyon nung college, pero pareho pa din ang lungkot. Buti na lang ay walang iyakin sa pamilya nila. Matapos ang ilang mahigpit na yakap mula sa kaniyang nanay at nagpahatid siya sa Kuya niya sa may SM. Pagdating nila doon ay minessage niya si Sehun na nasa parking na sila. Laking gulat naman niya na nandoon na din pala ang isa at naglilibot lang sa mall. Makalipas ang sampung minuto ay nagkita sila at ipinakilala ni Kyungsoo si Sehun sa kuya niya.

 

“Nako Kyungsoo ha, kaya pala gusto mong magdorm! Susumbong kita kay Mama.” panunukso ng kapatid.

 

“Ano ba Kuya, nakakahiya kay Sehun.” sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay palo sa braso ng kapatid.

 

Kinuha ni Sehun ang mga gamit ni Kyungsoo at mga padala ng nanay niya mula sa sasakyan ng kuya ni Kyungsoo at tsaka nagpaalam sa nakatatanda.

 

“O siya, siya. Mag-ingat kayong dalawa ha. Malayo pa ang byahe niyo.”

 

“Thank you, Kuya. Ingat ka din.” pagpapaalam ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Isusumbong talaga kita kay Mama.” muling tukso ng kuya niya. May sasabihin pa sana si Kyungsoo kaya lang sinara na ng kuya niya ang bintana at tumabi na sila ni Sehun para makaalis ito.

 

“Ui Sehun, wag mo pansinin yun si Kuya. Tsaka ang dami ko ngang dala, tama ka. Kaya kaya ito sa LRT?” pag-aalala ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ano ka ba, hindi naman ako sasabak nang hindi ako handa. Tara, may sasakyan akong dala.” nakangiting sabi ni Sehun.

 

Nagulat si Kyungsoo at sinundan ang nakababata papunta sa sasakyan. Inayos ni Sehun ang mga bagahe ni Kyungsoo sa likuran at inalalayang sumakay si Kyungsoo sa harap. Nang makaalis ay tinignan ni Kyungsoo si Sehun habang nagddrive. _Ang gwapo ni Sehun habang nagddrive hala_.

 

“Gwapo ko ba, Soo?” tanong ni Sehun. Napatawa ito nang hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo pero nakatingin pa din sa kaniya. Nilakasan niya ng konti ang boses at inulit ang kaniyang tanong.

 

“Ah!” nagulat na sigaw ni Kyungsoo. Dali-dali nitong binaling ang atensyon sa harap at lalong natawa si Sehun. “Ayusin mo nga pagddrive mo. Mamaya ka na tumawa pag nakahinto na.”

 

“Gwapong-gwapo ka sa akin e.” pang-aasar ng nakababata.

 

“Oo na gwapo ka na okay. Sige na magdrive ka na ng maayos please.” naaasar namang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

Sandali lang tumahimik sa sasakyan dahil hindi daw sanay si Sehun na tahimik ang paligid habang nagddrive siya.

 

“Naks may sasakyan, RK talaga.”

 

“Pinamana lang ‘to ng papa ko pagkagraduate ko. Hindi nga ako ang mayaman, yung mga magulang ko.”

 

“May sasakyan ka pala, bakit ka nagcocommute?”

 

“Coding ako pag Friday e. Tsaka nakakastress din magdrive pag sobrang traffic.”

 

“E hindi ka lang naman Friday nagcocommute. May isang linggo nga na isang araw lang ata tayong di nagkasabay pauwi.”

 

“Gusto kita kasabay pauwi e, kaya nagcocommute ako.”

 

Napatahimik sandali si Kyungsoo bago natawa. Tinawa niya na lang ng malakas ang kilig niya.

  
  
  
  


 

 

Alas-syete na nang makarating sila sa dorm. Wala sina Baekhyun at Jongdae pagdating nila. Hinuha ni Sehun ay baka nagd-date ang dalawa. Dinala ni Sehun ang mga gamit ni Kyungsoo sa isang kwarto habang si Kyungsoo nama’y inayos ang mga pagkaing padala ng nanay niya sa kusina. Hindi nagtagal ay nasa likod na ni Kyungsoo si Sehun.

 

“Wow, lutong bahay. Rare yan dito sa dorm.” bulong ni Sehun at nagulat si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya pala namalayang nasa likod na niya ang isa.

 

“Ano ba yan, Sehun! Pano kung natapon yung ulam?” inis na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Hindi naman ako mahina maglakad, kasalanan ko pa ba kung di mo nadinig?” pabirong sagot ni Sehun.

 

“Wag ka na maingay, tulungan mo akong maghain. Buti na lang bumili tayo ng kanin bago umakyat.” pag-uutos ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Para kang asawa, Soo. Wala pa tayong isang araw magkasama sa bahay.” natatawang sabi ni Sehun.

 

“Sehun Oh!”

 

“Okay, okay. Ito na, tutulong na.”

 

Matapos kumain ay tinulungan ni Sehun si Kyungsoo na mag-ayos ng gamit. Natapos na sila at lahat ay hindi pa din bumabalik sina Jongdae at Baekhyun. Napagdesisyunan ng dalawa na matulog na dahil Lunes kinabukasan, kahit pa malapit na sila sa kani-kanilang mga opisina ay kailangan pa din magising ng maaga _pero hindi na kasing-aga ng 4:00 a.m. ni Kyungsoo noong galing pa siya sa bahay nila_.

 

“Saan nga pala si Baekhyun natutulog? Sa taas ba?” tanong niya.

 

“Hindi, doon si Baekhyun sa kabilang kwarto. Magkasama sila ni Jongdae.” sagot ni Sehun habang may kinakalikot sa isang aparador sa sulok.

 

“Ahh, ganon ba?” sandaling nanahimik si Kyungsoo habang patuloy ang paghalukay ni Sehun sa aparador _niya_ . _Ano? Sa kabilang kwarto sina Jongdae at Baekhyun? Ibig sabihin ba noon_ , “HALA! Ikaw roommate ko?!” pasigaw niyang tanong kay Sehun na papalabas na sana ng kwarto na may dalang mga damit at tuwalya.

 

“Bakit ka nanggugulat?” patawang sabi ni Sehun. “Ayaw mo ba? Pano yan e mukhang di maghihiwalay yung dalawa dun.”

 

“Hindi, hindi sa ganoon! Akala ko kasi si Baekhyun ang roommate ko. Hala bakit di mo naman sinabi kanina?” nagpapanic na sagot ni Kyungsoo. _Bakit ba kasi ako nagpapanic? Ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ko hala._

 

“Wag ka mag-alala, di naman ako malakas humilik. Tsaka kinuha ko na yung top bunk kasi baka mahirapan ka umakyat.” panunukso ni Sehun.

 

Binato ni Kyungsoo ng unan si Sehun at sumigaw, “Grabe, maikli lang legs ko, pero nakakaakyat pa din ako ng hagdan.”

 

“Sige, gusto mo ba dun? Ayos lang din naman. Palit tayo mamaya pagbalik ko.” alok ni Sehun.

 

“Ayoko, baka amoy laway na yun. Dito na ako sa baba.”

 

Habang hinihintay ni Kyungsoo matapos sa paglilinis si Sehun ay tinawagan siya ng kaniyang nanay. Tinanong nito kung nakaayos na ba siya ng gamit, kung nakain na ba niya at ng mga kasama niya sa dorm ang ipinadala niyang kaldereta, at kung sino yung sumundo sa kaniya sa SM.

 

“Wala yun Ma. Nagpapapaniwala ka diyan kay Kuya.” ingit ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Sabi ng Kuya mo gwapo daw ha! Dalhin mo yan dito sa bahay soon. Nang makilatis.” patuloy ng nanay niya.

 

“Mama, kaibigan ko yun, si Sehun. Yung nakasabay ko nun dati sa LRT, yung bigla akong inakbayan. Naalala mo?” tanong niya habang nakaipit ang cell phone sa pagitan ng pisngi at balikat niya dahil naghahanda na siya ng damit na pantulog.

 

“Aba ay, gwapo nga yan! Sabi mo gwapo at mabango yun e. Dadalhin mo yan dito sa bahay sa lalong madaling panahon.” pagpupumilit ng nanay niya.

 

“Hay nako Ma.” sandaling tumigil sa pagsasalita si Kyungsoo ng madinig na bumukas ang pinto ng kwarto. “Sige Ma, ako na gagamit ng CR. Bye Ma.”

 

“Na-miss ka agad ng Mama mo?” nakangiting tanong ni Sehun.

 

“Oo, mahal na mahal ako nun e.” sagot naman ni Kyungsoo.

  
  
  


 

 

 

Dahil namamahay ang katawan ni Kyungsoo, nahihirapan siyang makatulog ngayong unang gabi niya sa dorm. Okay naman ang lamig ng aircon, ayos din naman ang kapal ng kumot niya, naligo naman siya at nagpatuyo ng buhok bago mahiga sa kama, at hindi rin naman humihilik si Sehun. Dapat siguro ay uminom siya kahit isang can lang ng beer para antukin. Kung ano-ano na ang pinagbabasa niya sa cell phone pero di pa din siya nakakatulog.

 

“Soo. Gising ka pa?” tanong ni Sehun.

 

Nagulat si Kyungsoo nang magtanong si Sehun. “Oo e. Ikaw, bakit gising ka pa?”

 

“Wala lang. Di ko alam kung bakit nahihirapan ako matulog e. Ikaw ba?”

 

“Namamahay yung katawan ko. Baka di rin ako makapagbawas nito agad-agad. Huhuhu.” pabirong sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

Malakas na tumawa si Sehun. “Grabe Soo, iba ka.”

 

“May beer ba sa ref? Di ko napansin kanina. Pampatulog lang.”

 

“Tara sige inom tayo. Baka kaya di ako makatulog kasi nararamdaman na ng katawan ko na lalaklak ako ngayong gabi.”

 

Hindi namalayan ng dalawa na napatagal na pala ang inom nila. Alas-dos na ng dumating ang mga kasama nila sa bahay at hindi nila napansin ang pagdating ng mga ito. Inakbayan sila ng kani-kanilang kaibigan at akala ni Kyungsoo ay malalaglag ang puso niya sa gulat.

 

“Anong tinatawa-tawa niyo diyan?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

 

“Ang gago naman nito! Bakit ka nanggugulat?” pasigaw na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Wow! Kasalanan ko bang sobrang lakas ng tawa mo haliparot! Lakas-lakas ng beep ng pinto kapag may pumapasok pero di niyo nadinig,” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Tsaka nakailan ka na? Dami ng can dito o, ano ‘teh! Hindi Monday?”

 

Pinanood lang nina Sehun at Jongdae ang magkaibigan na nag-aaway. Tinabihan ni Jongdae ang kaibigan at maya-maya’y nagbukas ng sarili niyang can.

 

Siniko ni Jongdae ang kaibigan tsaka sinabing, “Unang gabi pa lang Sehun, malandi ka na agad ha.”

 

“Isa ka pa e. Pero mukhang lasing na nga si Kyungsoo.” Tumayo si Sehun at lumapit sa dalawang kanina pa nagsisigawan para itulak si Baekhyun palayo. “Tara na Kyungsoo, sigurado akong makakatulog ka na. At medyo siraulo ka din Baekhyun, pinapatulan mo yung lasing.” banggit nito habang tinatawanan ang dalawa.

 

“Unang beses kong nakitang lasing yang si Kyungsoo, di pa pwedeng mag-enjoy?” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Iba ka din Sehun! Ligawan mo na kasi si Soo, tutal di ka din naman marunong maghinay-hinay.”

 

“Oo nga Sehun, ligawan mo ko!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo.

 

Malakas na tumawa ang dalawa pa nilang kasama, lalo na noong nakita nilang namula ang mga pisngi ni Sehun. “Tangina kinikilig ka pre!” pang-aasar ni Jongdae.

 

“Gago.” sagot ni Sehun at halos kaladkarin na si Kyungsoo papasok ng kwarto nila. Buti na lang at sa baba si Kyungsoo, hindi siya mahihirapang asikasuhin ito.

  
  
  
  


 

 

Higit dalawang buwan na si Kyungsoo sa dorm. Tuwing weekends ay umuuwi ito sa bahay dahil pinakiusapan siya ng Mama niya. Linggo-linggo siyang sinusundo ni Sehun sa may SM Val pabalik ng dorm. Araw-araw din siyang hinahatid at sinusundo nito, _“kasi mas malapit yung office mo sa dorm, so madadaanan ko talaga, bakit di pa tayo magsabay?”_ at _“Nauuna naman akong umuwi, masama bang sunduin ka? Tsaka para sabay na din tayong bibili ng pagkain.”_ Hindi naman sa ayaw ni Kyungsoo, pero nakakahiya din kay Sehun at tinutukso na siya ng mga katrabaho niyang hindi naman niya close. Isama pa si Baekhyun na hanggang sa bahay ay hindi nananahimik. Lalong hindi naman niya ikinahihiya si Sehun. Siya pa ba ang mapili? Pero ayaw lang niyang umasa, baka clingy lang talagang kaibigan itong si Sehun.

 

Maaga ang labas ni Kyungsoo ngayon dahil may kailangan siyang kunin na mga form sa main office sa kabilang dulo pa ng BGC. Nagbook siya ng Grab at agad namang dumating ang sasakyan. Alas-kwatro pa lang, baka kapag binilisan niya ay maabutan niya pa si Sehun pagkabalik sa opisina. Saktong ilalabas niya sana ang cell phone para sabihan ito na wag pumunta nang maaga kung gusto pa niyang magsabay sila nang may nakita siya na pamilyar na mukha na lumabas ng building na nadaanan ng Grab nila.

 

 _Pero sabi niya on the way yung office ko?_ Pagtataka ni Kyungsoo nang makita na naglalakad si Sehun mula sa direksyong hindi madadaanan ang opisina niya. Binalik ni Kyungsoo ang cell phone at pinabayaan si Sehun. _Mamaya ka sa akin_.

 

Hindi naman nagtagal at nakabalik si Kyungsoo sa opisina. Kung sumunod sa schedule ay dapat naroon na si Sehun sa 7-eleven sa baba ng opisina nila. Dahan-dahan siyang pumasok at nagtago sa likod ng iba pa niyang kasabay habang sinisilip kung naroon na. Hindi ugali ni Sehun ang ma-late at tama nga si Kyungsoo na naroon na siya. Pagkaakyat ay agad nitong pinasa ang dapat ipasa at kinuha ang bag niya para makababa.

 

Malaking ngiti ang sinalubong sa kaniya ni Sehun nang makita siyang papalabas na sa building at sinabayan na rin siya nito’t lumabas ng 7-eleven. Inakbayan siya nito nang magkalapit sila at sabay na nagtanong, “Anong lulutuin mo ngayon, Kyungsoo? Gutom na gutom ako grabe.”

 

Naglakad ang dalawa papuntang direksyon ng dorm nila. “Ano ba gusto mong ulam ngayon?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ayoko magkanin ngayon, gusto ko ng spaghetti mo.” sagot naman ni Sehun.

 

Matagal na hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo kaya pinisil-pisil ni Sehun ang pisngi nito. “Sige na Soo, ako na magbabayad ng ingredients!” pagpupumilit nito.

 

Tinignan ni Kyungsoo si Sehun at nagbuntong-hininga bago nagtanong, “Bakit ka muna pumupunta sa office kahit di naman pala on the way?”

 

“Ano ba sinasabi mo?” pabirong sabi ni Sehun.

 

“Nako Sehun ha, nakita kita kanina palabas ng opisina mo, na nasa kabilang dulo ng BGC, kasi pumunta ako ng main office namin doon banda. Bakit mo pa ko sinusundo? Masyadong malayo nilalakad mo! Di ka ba napapagod?” tanong ni Kyungsoo. Hirap na hirap siyang pigilan yung kilig niya kaya sa tingin niya ay nagmukha siyang naiinis habang nagtatanong.

 

“E gusto kita kasabay umuwi e. Gusto kita kasabay pumasok. Gusto kita kasabay kumakain ng dinner. Sorry na.” mahinang sabi ni Sehun. “Pero kahit alam mo na, ihahatid at susunduin pa rin kita, kailan ba ako napigilan?”

 

“Sige, sige, okay. Bakit ka nagagalit?” patawang tanong ni Kyungsoo. “Nagtatanong lang naman ako. Ikaw pa din bahala sa buhay mo.”

 

Hindi aaminin ni Kyungsoo na sobrang naapektuhan siya sa sagot ni Sehun, pero hindi maipagkakailang mas masarap ang niluto niyang spaghetti.

 

“Grabe Kyungsoo! Sobrang sarap mong magluto. Hindi ko na natirhan ng pagkain yung magjowa!” sabi ni Sehun pagkatapos maubos ang pagkain nito. “Pero kasalanan nila yun, di kasi sila marunong umuwi ng maaga.”

 

“Dahil dyan, ikaw maghuhugas ng mga pinggan. Iwan na kita Hun, maglilinis na ’ko.”

 

Iniwan ni Kyungsoo si Sehun sa kusina at naghanda na para manood ng series na pinapanood nila ni Sehun tuwing di sila busy bago matulog. Pagkalabas ng kwarto ay nakita niya sa aktong binababa ni Sehun ang cell phone niya. “Oy anong ginagawa mo?” pabirong tanong niya habang nilalapitan ang salarin. Wala naman siyang tinatago sa cell phone, wala nga siyang nilagay na password dahil mas natatakot siyang malimutan ang nasabing password kaysa may ibang makakita ng cell phone niya.

 

“Ahh, tumawag Mama mo. Magbibirthday na pala siya.” sabi naman ni Sehun.

 

“At kinausap ka niya dahil?”

 

“Ako ang sumagot ng phone mo, kaya niya ako kinausap. Inimbitahan niya akong pumunta sa inyo. At wag kang mag-alala, pumayag na ako.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

Dahil nga pumayag si Sehun na pumunta sa bahay nila Kyungsoo para sa birthday ng Mama niya ay kasama niya ang nasabing lalaki umagang-umaga ng Linggo para bumili ng regalo at mga bulaklak _pampadagdag pogi points_ ika ni Sehun. Hindi siya nakauwi sa bahay nila ng weekend na ito, kinailangan niyang pumasok ng trabaho kahapon, bawal sumablay, pa-regular na siya.

 

“Ano bang gusto ni Tita? Mahilig ba siya sa bag? Pag scarf ba, magagamit niya?” pag-uusisa ni Sehun habang naglalakad sila sa Women’s section ng isang department store.

 

“Ako lang gusto nun si Mama, wag ka na mag-abala.” seryosong sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Maibibigay ba kita sa Mama mo? Sigurado akong sawang-sawa na yun sa’yo. Dali na, ano nga gusto niya?” pangungulit ng nakatatangkad habang kinakaladkad si Kyungsoo.

 

“Hay nako Sehun, kung pumupunta na tayo sa bahay para mas matagal tayong nandun, sigurado akong matutuwa yung si Mama.”

 

“Hindi nga, unang beses kong pupunta sa inyo, tapos wala akong dalang kahit ano?” pagrarason ni Sehun, “Teka! Itong bag na ‘to maganda o!” sabay kuha sa handbag na may kamahalan ang presyo.

 

“Hala Sehun ang mahal niyan ano ka ba!” suway ni Kyungsoo, “Iyong pink na bag, magugustuhan niya yun, mahilig siya sa pink at mga cute.” mabilis na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang tinuturo ang maliit na pink na handbag di kalayuan sa hawak ni Sehun ngayon.

 

“O di ba, sabi na e, sasabihin mo din, di mo pa agad sinabi, e di sana nasa byahe na tayo ngayon.” pang-aasar ni Sehun.

 

Medyo mahal pa din ang bag, pero di hamak na mas mura kaysa sa nauna nilang tinignan, kaya di na masyadong na-guilty si Kyungsoo. Si Sehun din naman ang makulit.

 

Matapos bayaran at ipabalot sa department store ay sumakay ay bumyahe na ang dalawa. Commute lang sila para maalaala ang nakaraan at Linggo naman kaya maluwag ang LRT. Sa byahe na lang daw bibili si Sehun ng bulaklak, para fresh na fresh pa pagdating kay _Mama Doh_.

 

“Maka-Mama, bakit, Mama mo din?” nagmamaktol na tanong ni Kyungsoo dahil ayaw na niyang pabilhin si Sehun ng bulaklak _kasi mahal at malalanta din!_

 

“Alam mo kung ganyan ka ka-cute habang naiinis, iinisin talaga kita araw-araw.” panunukso ni Sehun. “Tsaka para sagutin ang tanong mo, wag ka mag-alala, magiging Mama ko din siya soon.”

 

“LUH!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo. “Gago!” sabay hampas dito.

  
  
  
  


 

 

“Ay kagwapo nga nitong si Sehun o!” pambungad ng Mama ni Kyungsoo pagkabukas ng pinto.

 

“Wow Ma! Namiss din po kita!” pabirong sabi ni Kyungsoo at pumasok sa bahay nila, iniwan na niya si Sehun kasama ang Mama niya. “Ni hindi mo man lang kami pinapasok muna bago mo sabihing gwapo yan.”

 

“Sus! E ikaw itong unang araw pa lang—”

 

“MAMA YUNG CAKE!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo at hinatak ang nanay niya papuntang kusina. Sinundan naman sila ni Sehun na dala pa din ang bulaklak at ang regalo.

 

“Excuse po, Tita, saan ko po pwedeng ilagay ito?” tanong ni Sehun habang pinapakita ang bulaklak at regalo.

 

“Ay nako, pasensya ka na, iho. Itong anak ko kasi kulang sa pansin.” sagot ni Mama Do, tsaka kinuha ang mga dala ni Sehun at binigyan ito ng matamis na ngiti. _Heart din, alam na niya kung kanino namana ni Kyungsoo ang ngiti niya_.  “Akin na. Maraming salamat, Sehun. Doon muna kayo ni Kyungsoo sa sala niya habang hinahanda namin ng Kuya niya ang pagkain. Speaking of Kuya, nasaan na naman ba yung si Seungsoo?”

 

“Tara na muna, malayo-layo pupuntahan ni Mama mahanap lang yang si Kuya.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

Masayang kumain ang mga imbitado at napakasarap talagang magluto ng Mama ni Kyungsoo, pati na rin ang Kuya nito. Si Kyungsoo din naman masarap magluto, siguro namamana din iyon. Ipinakilala ni Kyungsoo si Sehun sa Papa, Mama, at Kuya niya na “Kaibigan ko po at ka-dorm, si Sehun Oh.” Ilang minuto lang na tumahimik ang mga tao nang biglang kantyawan ni Seungsoo si Kyungsoo. “Hoy Kyungsoo, ipakilala mo naman nang maigi yang boyfriend mo!”

 

“Hindi ko nga—”

 

“Saan ka ba pinanganak, iho?” tanong ng tatay ni Kyungsoo. Mabait si Papa Do, chill lang, malaki naman na ang mga anak niya kaya hinahayaan na lang niya ang mga itong magdesisyon sa buhay nila. _Pero di ko nga boyfriend si Sehun?!_

 

“Ahh, sa Bicol po, sa Albay. Lumuwas po kaming buong pamilya dito noong mag-hahighschool na ako, nalipat din po ang lugar ng trabaho ni Tatay.” ganado namang sagot ni Sehun. Mukhang prepared si loko at hinihintay lang ang unang tanong.

 

“Anong kurso ang tinapos mo?” sunod na tanong ni Papa Do. Kahit chill lang siya ay mausisa pa din, chill na protective ba. _Pero Papa! Bakit?!_

 

“Accountancy po. Nag-take po ako ng boards months ago, nung kakalipat lang po namin ng dorm ng kawork ko, at nakapasa naman po.” madramang sagot ni Sehun.

 

“Nakapasa ka na?! Bakit di mo sinasabi sa akin?” gulat na sigaw ni Kyungsoo. Aba itong si gago, akala niya ay close na sila sa sobrang dikit ni koya, pero nagsisikreto din pala!

 

“Hala, di ko ba nasabi? Nalimutan ko lang siguro! Oo, nakapasa na ako, at malapit na din akong maregular sa trabaho.” proud na sagot ni Sehun.

 

“Ayun naman pala, ’tol! Di ka gugutumin nitong si Sehun!” pang-aasar muli ng Kuya niya.

 

“Ano ba! Mama o, si Kuya! Di ko nga kasi boyfriend!” pagmamaktol ni Kyungsoo.

 

Nagtawanan ang mga nasa mesa dahil kahit ano pang edad ay si Kyungsoo pa din ang baby ng pamilya. Pinalo ni Mama Do ang Kuya nito sa braso bago sinabing, “Tigilan mo nga ang kapatid mo. Anyway, balik sa usapan. Di pa tapos interview namin sa’yo, Sehun Oh.”

 

“Sehun Oh, CPA. Naks!” pang-aasar ng kuya ni Kyungsoo.

 

“KUYA!”

  
  
  
  


 

 

Mga ilang oras ding tiniis ni Kyungsoo ang pang-aasar ng kaniyang pamilya. Nang mag-5 p.m. ay nagpaalam na sila ni Sehun para umuwi, dahil gagabihin na sila at nag-commute lang sila. Maraming padalang pagkain si Mama Do na ikinatuwa naman ni Sehun dahil _may isang linggo na po kaming rasyon, maraming salamat po_.

 

Nang palabas na ang dalawa ay biglang nagpahintay si Sehun saglit dahil may naiwan daw sa loob.

 

“Ako na kukuha, ano ba yun?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ako na, di rin ako nakapagpaalam ng maayos sa Kuya mo.” sagot naman ni Sehun.

 

“Ano ka ba, ayos lang yun.” sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Sige bilisan mo, dito lang ako sa upuan.”

 

Makalipas ang limang minuto ay kasama ni Sehun na lumabas si Mama Do.

 

“Hinatid ko lang, baka kung ano na naman ang sabihin mo.” nakangiting sabi ni Mama Do.

 

“Bakit niyo pa po ihahatid? Malaki na yan, mas malaki pa nga kina Kuya at Papa.” pabirong sagot naman ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Sige mga anak, pagabi na. Mag-ingat sa daan ha. Sehun! Alagaan mo yan.” pagbibilin ni Mama Do.

 

“Opo, Tita.” nakangiting sagot ni Sehun.

 

“Mama! Ano ka ba. Sige na po. See you next week po. Happy birthday!” paalam ni Kyungsoo sabay yakap sa nanay niya.

  
  
  
  


 

 

Mag-6:30 na nang dumating ang dalawa sa Monumento station ng LRT. As usual, kung ano-ano lang ang pinag-usapan nila papunta doon, at panay din ang hingi ng tawad ni Kyungsoo sa ginawang panel interview ng kaniyang pamilya kay Sehun. Tinawanan lang siya ng nakababata at sinabing ayos lang iyon at _nag-enjoy nga ako e_ . Tinukso din naman siya ni Sehun tungkol sa gwapo at mabangong lalaking biglang nang-akbay kay Kyungsoo sa EDSA station. Tinapakan lang ni Kyungsoo ang sapatos ni Sehun tsaka nag-speedwalk papuntang sakayan ng tricycle pa-highway. _Ang daldal talaga ng Mama niya_.

 

Naghihintay sila ng tren nang akbayan ni Sehun bigla si Kyungsoo. Tinignan naman siya ng masama ng mas maliit.

 

“Ano ba Sehun, mabigat.” pag-aangal ni Kyungsoo.

 

Nilapit ni Sehun ang labi sa tainga ni Kyungsoo at binulong, “Sorry kuya, wala namang sumusunod sa’kin pero pwede bang maging boyfriend kita?”

 

“Luh! Modus ka no? Strict ang parents ko!” natatawang sagot ni Kyungsoo _pero sa totoo lang ay nanlalamig na ang mga palad niya sa kaba at sobrang bilis na ng tibok ng puso niya_.

 

“Kaya nga nagpaalam na ko kanina bago tayo umalis.” nakangiting sabi ni Sehun. “So ano, magpapaligaw ka ba o tayo na?”

 

Mukhang may maiihi pa sa sobrang kilig.  


  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unang beses ko pong magsulat ng Tagalog fic at sumali sa isang fic fest. Pasensya na po dahil kung saan-saan na nakarating ang istorya. Kung may mali man pong grammar, patawarin niyo po ako.
> 
> Kay prompter, maraming salamat sa pagbibigay ng prompt at sana ay nagustuhan mo ang kinalabasan.
> 
> Maraming salamat po sa pagbabasa!
> 
> P.S.: Kahit pa kasinggwapo ni Sehun, huwag pa din tayong basta-basta makikihalubilo sa hindi natin kilala. Makinig tayo kay Mama Do♡


End file.
